Love Shattered, Love Returned Tenfold!
by Kasumi456
Summary: Ino felt her world shatter into pieces when the Prince of the Sand Kingdom broke her heart at the time she needed him the most. 5 years pass, she returns cold, more beautiful and stronger than ever before and now everyone wants her including the now King HIMSELF! Fantasy, Humor, Love and Deception. Rated M for Violence & Mature Content GAARAxINO GaaIno 3
1. Chapter 1: Just A Little Girl

Chapter 1: "Just A Little Girl"

By: Trading Yesterday

* * *

A beautiful moon is ignored as the Sand Kingdom is set ablaze by invading warriors of the Leaf Kingdom. Cries and screams of women and children can be heard all throughout the main city. The defending warriors are giving their all to fight and protect the people.

Teams of medics are scattered throughout the area to help as much as they can.

"Please calm down, sir" A blond haired medic tries to comfort as she struggles to heal the panicking wounded man.

"Ino! You worthless weakling! Hurry up and we still have a lot of ground to cover!" their medic team leader shouts harshly at her. A grinning pink haired girl who had already finished healing her patients stood beside him.

"Y-yes sir!" Ino responds nervously as she finishes up bandaging the wound and follows the other medics to the center area.

"Damn it! Do these stupid Leaf warriors have nothing else better to do?! Attacking us in the middle of the F*cking night!" Their leader spat.

"Don't worry father, I'm sure the palace warriors are on their way." The pink haired medic smiled.

"Of course. At least I can count on someone like you, Sakura, unlike some people." The team leader states as he looks at Ino's direction. Ino bows her head in shame as to how much he looks down on her.

Why is it like this? Ino's father, Inouchi Yamanaka, was once a great and respected warrior of the sand kingdom. But all that changed when it was found out that he was harboring an enemy from the Leaf kingdom when she was still very young. Inouchi was then seen as a traitor for he wouldn't give up the identity of that person and was later executed for treason in public and in front of the poor 5 year old Ino. Ino was then sent to live as a medic with her cruel uncle and his daughter, Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, Ino. You must understand that these kinds of situations are very critical and so father can be a little strict. To me, you're actually doing fine for starters." Sakura smiles as they stood atop the roof of a building in the center area.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura" Ino cheers up slightly at the words of her only friend. Since her father's reputation stuck with her, Ino didn't have many friends. She was a total outcast until she recognized Sakura as both a friend and somewhat a sister.

"Alright we need to buy some time and help as much as we can until the royal palace warriors arrive. Do your best!" the leader orders as they nod in unison before dispersing. Ino following Sakura.

"Can't you hurry it up?! The enemy is almost closing in on us! You're probably doing this on purpose, traitor!" the warrior shouts at Ino who is already pushing herself to the limit using her chakra to heal the gaping slash made by a sword on his leg.

"Please stop saying that" Ino whispers.

"You need to try and balance out the chakra in your hand so that it could spread evenly and heal much faster." Sakura advices Ino as she places her hand over Ino's balancing the energy and completely closing the cut.

"Thank you, Sakura" Ino smiles weakly feeling very much helpless.

They were to leave the area when suddenly…

"Bring it! I'm not scared of you!" Ino spots a young raven haired boy going against an older leaf warrior about to attack him.

A sudden impulse made Ino running towards the boy and wraps her body to protect him.

"Don't hurt him!" Ino demands closing her eyes and holding out her hand signaling him to stop.

Before the warrior could swing at them he instantly stops and begins attacking his fellow warrior.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the other shouts trying to prevent him from stabbing him with the small sword.

"I d-don't know….can't control….my body!" the man says before finally piercing the sword through his teammate. The other cries in pain before being forced to kill the manipulated comrade. Ino, Sakura and the boy could only watch in confusion.

"Argh!" The enemy coughs up blood as he gave a deadly look at Ino "WHY YOU!" he attacks. But as he runs at her a wave of sand comes charging at him pinning and crushing him to the wall of a building and instantly killing him.

Looking behind them, their eyes wide open as the royal palace army had arrived each soldier armed with swords, shields and a silver armor bearing the sign of the Sand Kingdom. The young man who seems to be leading them stands in front floating on what looks like a cloud of sand with his arms crossed and what seems to be a face blank of emotions.

He had short, spiky auburn hair and had black eye-rings, his forelocks parting from the left side revealing the kanji for love. He was wearing a reddish-brownish overall strapped securely by mesh armor. His intense green eyes sent Ino in a daze.

"Bow your head, stupid!" Sakura snaps her out of it as she puts a hand behind her head forcing her to bow her head.

"What? Why?" Ino asks in surprise.

"The royal army has arrived and the extremely handsome one in front is Prince Gaara!" Sakura squeals in excitement.

"Your Highness, you finally came! We are in deep gratitude." The whole medic team returns as they all bow in respect.

Gaara steps down from the sand cloud as it returns to the ground.

"I apologize for the delay. Are you all alright?" His words with concern but his voice and expression unreadable.

"Y-yes Prince Gaara, our warriors and medics were able to hold off the enemy." Sakura's father reply.

"Alright then. Thank you for your efforts. Leave the rest to us" Gaara replies running pass the medics followed by the army.

As Gaara passes Ino he gazes at her. His eyes causing her to feel suddenly weak in the knees. For the first time in her life, it felt good to feel her heart beat not for fear and embarrassment but for something very different.

* * *

"Please stop, uncle! I'll try harder next time! Please no more!" Ino cries as her uncle continues to punish her beating her already weak body down in front of the whole medic team.

"You useless pig! You never do anything right!" Her uncle shouts beating her even harder. It hurt a lot more seeing Sakura simply standing there quiet and smiling not bothering to do anything.

About fifteen minutes have passed before her uncle, Sakura and all the others exit the room leaving her struggling on the floor coughing up blood. Large amount of tears began flowing down her now bluish cheeks from those swollen blue eyes. She could barely see anything.

'It's okay' she thought. Uncle beats her almost everyday and this is the first time it only hurt a lot more. At least it's over.

Ino gathers what's left of her strength to crawl to her room and over to her bedroom window to watch the beautiful full moon.

_Flashback_

"_My dear Ino, why are you crying?" Inouchi asks upon finding his little Ino crying by a tree in their backyard._

"_They gave out our grades today at school and I'm second to Sakura in the top 10. The other kids' mothers told them how proud they were. I wish mommy is here so she would proud of me too!"Little Ino cries. _

"_But my dear, you're mother IS proud of you. She is always watching over us." Inouchi smiles patting her head._

"_How does daddy know that?"Little Ino finally stops crying and looks at him confused._

_Inouchi makes her look at the night sky. "Look at the moon. Your grandmother once told me that departed loved ones can see you under the moon's bright light."_

"_Really!" little Ino smiles as she starts waving her hand at the moon. "Hi mommy!"_

_End of Flashback _

"Mom…Dad…" she says weakly looking up at the night sky. "C-can you see me? I miss you. I wish I could be there with you so we could all watch the beautiful sand kingdom from above together." She smiles crying until her body finally gives out causing her to faint.


	2. Chapter 2: No Promises

Chapter 2: "No Promises"

By: Shane Ward

* * *

"Ino, move faster!" Ino's uncle orders.

"Yes! Uncle" Ino hastens her actions quickly packing up her medic gears and stuff. She fixes herself up tying her blond hair into a ponytail with bangs at the right side of her face. She wears baggy clothes in order to cover the large bruises all over her body before running down to the living room.

"Remember, show utmost respect to the royal family. It's a great honor for them to request medics from our division so don't fail me." The Medic leader states as all of the chosen medics nodded.

As they prepare to leave the man approaches Ino quietly. "I can't believe I have to send a trash like you there. Your father was very foolish with his actions and now they pass you as a burden and shame to me. So I am warning you to stay out of the way. Don't do anything to embarrass me, Sakura and this whole team." His words sending a hurtful feeling to Ino.

"Yes Uncle" she sighs.

Sakura leads the team to the outside of the majestic palace gates.

"Wow, I can't believe we are to serve in the palace." Ino says in awe.

"I'm more excited to meet Prince Gaara." Sakura smirks.

"Hmm..." Ino smiles as she remembers the gaze he gave her weeks ago that still made her heart flutter.

The palace gates finally open as two guards call for them inside and lead them through the breathtaking palace to the royal throne room. Every inch of the place full of such elegant décor, giant doors and windows encrusted with gold and diamonds. The hallways filled with expensive looking vases and artifacts.

"lord Kazekage, the medics you have requested have arrived." One of the guards bow to the king.

They all stood in front of the great Kazekage bowing to him.

"Welcome" The king stands as they raised their heads. "I have requested you all here to aid our present medics since we are now short of hand upon the growing war between us and the Leaf Kingdom. I am entrusting you all with the life of our warriors, please do your best." He announces.

"Yes, your Highness" They answer.

* * *

The medic room was incredibly full of supplies. Everything needed was there and the machines were very much advanced. Sakura, as the most skilled among all took the place of head medic and they carried out their duties quite well though with Ino still unable to use her power properly causing hateful glares among the other medics excluding Sakura who decides not to give it any attention.

"Alright everyone, let's call it a day" Sakura announces. All leave the room and went to their respective rooms to rest.

Ino, however, decides to stay and work on her healing jutsu. 2 hours have passed and still she notices no sign of progress at all.

"I don't understand this. It's as if my power is not meant for this at all, no that can't be." She denies when she suddenly remembers what happened when she tried rescuing the boy during the attempted invasion. She did something that made the enemy attack his comrade. It frightened her.

"Excuse me? Is anyone still here?" A woman with blond hair tied in four ponytails knocks on the door surprising Ino as she turns to the woman. She was carrying what seemed to be a giant folding fan.

"Y-yes?" she asks nervously but when she catches a glimpse of her belt having to bear the sign of the royal family. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Please forgive my manners, your highness" She bows nervously at her.

The woman laughs lightly at her reaction. "its fine, Miss-uhm"

"Ino, your majesty" Ino adds

"Miss Ino, right, My name is Temari. I've come to ask for one of you medics to please check on my brother. We just returned and he's very much exhausted."

Ino would rather want to call Sakura to do it but she didn't want to look bad and pathetic in front of the princess. 'NO! I should stay out of the way and just call Sakura' she thought.

"Where can I see him, your highness?" Ino practically gives herself a mental slap for saying that.

"Follow me" Temari gestures.

"Don't be nervous, relax." Temari says as she notices Ino breathing heavily as she leads her through the second floor hallways to her brother's room. "Brothers can be very annoying. Kankuro always play tricks on me with his crazy puppets and the other just scares me. But no matter how much they annoy you, you could never stop caring about them. Do you have a brother, Ino?"

"huh?! I-um, I had a brother but he disappeared and was assumed dead when I was still a baby. My father almost never talked about him. So I don't really know anything about him nor what he looked like." Ino answers with a sad expression earning a sympathetic glare from the princess. The two stop as Temari places a hand over her shoulder. Ino smiles upon the hope-giving gesture.

"There just over to the left. Try to be patient with him though; he can be quite hot-headed and arrogant sometimes." She says before bidding farewell to Ino.

Ino takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"What?!" An angry voice is heard from inside the room.

"U-hmm, M-medic here to check on you, your highness" Ino answers in fear wondering what Prince Kankuro would be like.

The door opens by itself as Ino enters to find a certain red-headed young man sitting on the side of a big elegant bed, streams of sand roaming around the room.

'PRINCE GAARA?! I AM GONNA DIE!' Ino screams loudly inside her head.

Gaara turns to look at her frozen figure with cold eyes. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there all night?"

"Wha? Ah of course Prince Gaara. Please lie down." Ino could feel her face burning red, her mind and chest feels like it's gonna explode out of nervousness for both his presence and her life. She gathers so much courage as she approaches him placing her hands on his fine toned abs and begins focusing her chakra.

Gaara simply focused his eyes on her which is greatly intimidating the girl making her blush.

"You're not doing it right." Gaara comments feeling her weak healing chakra and the wound closing at such a slow rate.

Ino could already feel the hurt and embarrassment she is about to get in the great Prince's presence. In panic, She infuses even greater chakra not caring what effect it would have on her.

"Enough" Gaara quickly grabs her wrist stopping her, the glow from her hands fade.

"Please forgive me your highness. Please do not punish our division; I'm the only weak one. Spare us and I would immediately call for Sakura, our head medic to nurse you. Please don't-"

"I said, enough." Gaara stops her from talking he tilts his head to the side and smiles recognizing her. "I know you. You're the medic that saved the young boy's life."

"U—uhm, No I didn-"she stutters.

"You were the only one who acted having no second thoughts risking your life to save someone you don't even know." Gaara sits up resting his chin on his knuckles as he smirks. "You were very brave."

Ino's eyes widen in shock. It was the first time in her whole life that someone actually complimented her.

"P-please your majesty!" Ino quickly stands up and turns her back on him. "Such kind words shouldn't be wasted on someone like me."

"Someone like you…huh" Ino gasps at the sudden warmth of Gaara's body on her back. He turns her around to face him and starts fiddling with her bangs. He stares straight at her deep blue eyes and smiles. "Thank you, Miss Ino. And please call me Gaara, just Gaara."

Kindness, Understanding, Appreciation and Love was all he made her feel for the first time in her whole tortured life in just one night. She actually felt like she existed. Finally, someone saves her from loneliness. Ino's emotions for him had already passed admiration and approached worship.

* * *

Days pass as Ino becomes more attached with the prince. She was still being bullied but now it did not bother her that much. She would always look forward every night when she brings him some medicine after he comes back from a day's work. Her enthusiasm, however, had taken a certain pink haired woman's attention.

* * *

"….Ino…." Gaara smiles as he raises her chin. Their lips only inches away from touching.

"I love you, Gaara. I want to be with you forever." She closes her eyes as he leans in to kiss her. Gaara deepens the kiss requesting entrance with his tongue to which she immediately accepted. Their tongues began dancing together making it feel oh so sweet. Gaara's hands begin roaming her delicate body.

What began to be a simple kiss transforms into something more when Gaara begins unzipping her purple vest as he kisses her neck.

"Oh..."Ino could do nothing but moan and smile in pleasure and happiness.

He guides her with his arms gently laying her on his bed and climbs on top of her.

Once again he nibbles on the soft skin of her neck.

"Y—your Hi-highness, p-please d-don't….I…" Ino struggles to find the right words being in such a seductive atmosphere.

"Don't be scared, my dear. I won't do anything you won't like. Just trust me." Gaara smirks.

"Y—yes, I do trust you. I don't want to-to run away…ever again." Ino blushes wrapping her arms around his neck tighter.

"Very good…" Gaara unclasps her bra and took in the sight of her innocence.

"..N-no! please don't look!" Ino blushes covering her breasts but ends up having her arms pinned up to both sides of her head by a string of Gaara's sand.

"You're beautiful." Gaara whispers to her ear before going down suckling on her right breast, twirling his tongue over the already erect nipple and his left hand massaging her other breast.

"Ah…G-Gaara…" Ino blushes harder.

Slowly, He slides down her panty and begins rubbing his fingers over the lips of her core. Ino shuts her eyes whimpering with such action.

"My, my…You're already wet." Gaara chuckles a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's—because of what his highness is doing to my body." Ino answers in embarrassment.

"I see" Gaara grabs hold of her thighs widening the space. His tongue begins dancing and flickering around her core.

"N-not there..." Ino squeals.

Gaara then sits up removing his pants and underwear revealing his hard on making Ino's eyes widen.

"M-my Prince…P-please be gentle with me. I've never done this before." Ino looks away.

"Then let's make this your first and most unforgettable one." Gaara turns her chin to face him kissing her in the process. The tip of his stiffness rubbing against her wetness.

In a slow motion, Gaara enters her womanhood, taking her virginity and causing her to scream in pain but is silenced by his kiss. Gaara stops giving her time to adjust to him. And when she finally calms down, he begins moving in and out of her as drops of blood stains the sheets of the bed.

"Ah...ah …." She moans as he continues to pump in her, her pain immediately turns to pleasure. Gaara makes his sand let her go taking her arms making her sit up and hold unto his neck. His thrusts getting stronger as her moans of pleasure echoes in the room.

"I-Ino…" Gaara smiles.

"ah…I'm coming!" Ino bites on her lower lip; her mind blank, and feeling herself about to burst.

Ino screams for the last time as both of them finally give out from climax. Both panting, as they lay together. Gaara pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

"Promise me that we'll always be together." Ino breathes out heavily but turns to notice him already asleep.

Ino smiles as she lays her head on his chest joining him in slumber.


End file.
